29 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-29 ; Comments *Peel is planning a tableau of the repeal of the Corn Laws for the webcam: “We’re checking the lighting, trying to get it just right … this is the kind of superficial nonsense that preoccupies us here at Radio One. Much more important to get a good snap on the webcam than to play some decent records.” *The Voice’s introduction to the Peelenium is done down the phone, as Peel forgot to record it over the weekend. Lonnie Donegan plays guitar on the Chris Barber track that leads off the four songs from 1955. Peel again reminds us of the upcoming event at Queen Elizabeth Hall featuring Donegan and Half Man Half Biscuit. *Apparently unexpected rude words immediately before the Kings Of Feedback track. *The Death Of Chatterton (by Henry Wallis) is restaged for the webcam in the second half of the show, although Peel says it’s a long time since he saw the painting and he doesn’t remember it too well. Admits the final result may require some suspension of disbelief as Chatterton was slim and elegant with lots of ginger hair. *”Rather improbably” there are two Rolling Stones songs in the show. One is by the band themselves, ahead of a cover version by the Hellacopters in session the following night. The other is a cover by Fuck from Peel’s birthday CD (now named "Unpeeled"). *Footballenium: Chelsea win the league, Newcastle beat Manchester City 3-1 in the FA Cup final, Liverpool have their worst-ever season (11th in Division 2), after relegation the previous year (JP: “I remember that terrible moment). *An email from Skreen of the Cuban Boys mentions the upcoming single release of Cognoscenti Vs. Intelligentsia. Session *Quickspace #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-27-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Half Man Half Biscuit: Look Dad, No Tunes (single) Probe Plus *'(file a cuts in towards the end of the above)' *DJ Rok: High Menergy (LP – Business & Technologies) Muller *'(file b cuts in during the above)' *Quickspace: They Shoot Horse, Don't They? (session) *Royal Trux: Second Skin (LP – Veterans Of Disorder) Domino *Can Can Heads: Drifter (LP – Headcracking Lifestyle) Hostile Regression *The Drifters: Fools Fall In Love (LP – The Greatest Recordings: Early Years) Atco *The Secret Goldfish: Honestly, It Was Nothing (LP – Mink Riots) Creeping Bent *Alpha-Omega: Future Transmissionz (LP – Journey To The 9th Level) Reinforced *Quickspace: The Lobbalong Song (sessions) *Junior Kimborough: Done Got Old (LP – Meet Me In The City) Fat Possum *Miss Mend: Macrometric (EP) Piao *Four Brothers: Sarudzai Waenda (LP – Manga Manga) PCP Peelenium 1955 #Chris Barber & His Jazz Band: Wild Cat Blues #The Four Aces: Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing #Bill Haley: Rock-A-Beatin’ Boogie #Elvis Presley: Baby Let's Play House (tape flip) *DJ Hazard: Year 2000 (12" single) Promo Recordings *Kings Of Feedback: Geetar Gawd (7" EP – Hungry Lad?) Fuckin Fuckers *Quickspace: The Flat Moon Society (session) *Rolling Stones: Empty Heart (LP – 12X5) London *DJ Mannix: Une Histoire (EP – Paris) Kurbel *Appliance: Hot Pursuit (LP – Manual) Mute *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hallway (LP – Spanish Dance Troupe) Mantra *Fuck: Like A Rainbow (CD – Unpeeled) white label *Tony Rebel & Macka B: What's Going On? (7" single) Freeze *Quickspace: Gloria Clip (session) *Girlboy Girl: Two Halves (7" EP) Skycap *Melt-Banana: 1 to 11 (CD – Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap *Ursula 1000: Very Leggy (EP – The Very Leggy) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-09-29 *b) jp290999.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:03:51 *b) 01:53:59 ;Other *a) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *a) Original two files now edited into one and level adjusted for this re-up by SIG. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes